


Politiká

by enuzv



Category: NCT (Band), 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bahasa Indonesia, Developing Relationship (nohyuck), Established Relationship (renmin), Eventual Romance, M/M, Mentions of Bullying (very vague), Nohyuck, One Shot Collection, Slow Build, renmin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enuzv/pseuds/enuzv
Summary: Di bawah langit fajar Busan, di bawah langit berbintang Pyeongchang, empat orang belajar memahami arti kembali pulang.(NCT Dream in The King: Eternal Monarch setting)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 170





	Politiká

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daejang: Jenderal  
> Daejang-nim: bentuk panggilan dari "daejang"  
> Chongni: Perdana menteri  
> Chongni-nim: bentuk panggilan dari "chongni"  
> Pyeha: Yang Mulia, panggilan untuk Raja
> 
> Ini fanwork pertamaku yang bisa selesai sampai akhir. Sebenarnya ceritanya ringan banget, hanya meminjam setting Kerajaan Corea di The King: Eternal Monarch. Jadi nggak ada perjalanan lintas dimensi atau lintas waktu ya, hahaha. Aku bilang disini karena merasa takut misleading pembaca dari preview dan summary-nya. Happy reading, everyone!

Jeno berdiri dalam posisi siap di samping kanan Rajanya, tepat menghadap sang Perdana Menteri yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa jam mereka bertiga ada bersama di ruangan ini, sebagai bagian dari evaluasi akhir tahun kinerja kabinet Perdana Menteri Lee Donghyuck yang ketiga. Dan, ini belum separuhnya. Ia masih harus terus berdiri di sebelah Rajanya yang seakan tidak pernah kehilangan fokus dan terus memperhatikan setiap tulisan dalam tumpukan kertas di mejanya, dan harus berada satu ruangan dengan sang Perdana Menteri yang tidak lelah menjelaskan detail laporan pertanggungjawaban setiap kementerian yang ia bawahi. Situasi yang sama sekali tidak ia sukai, namun tidak bisa ia dihindari sepintar apapun ia mengatur strategi.

Bukannya ia membenci tugasnya, ia sudah disumpah menjadi Pedang Abadi sejak umurnya 8 tahun. Saat itu, Raja baru mereka yang telah sadar dari koma sedang berjalan menuju tempat pemakaman mendiang Raja untuk menjalankan tugas pertamanya. Saat itu juga, ia merasa iba kepada anak laki-laki seusianya bertitel Pemimpin Kerajaan Korea itu, dan berkat dorongan ayahnya ia memberikan kue beras terakhir miliknya kepada Jaemin yang sedang berlutut di tengah terik matahari. Pertemuan pertama itu menjadikannya Pedang Abadi Raja dan sejak hari ia disumpah di depan seluruh anggota keluarga kerajaan, perjalanan hidupnya dimulai. Sejak saat itu, Jeno tidak pernah sekalipun jauh dari sang Raja.

Menjadi salah satu orang di lapis lingkaran pertama Raja bukan masalah baginya. Dibalik persona pemimpin yang harus ia jaga, Na Jaemin adalah sosok teman yang baik, meskipun ia harus menghadapi setiap keanehan yang tidak pernah Jaemin tunjukkan ke depan umum. Tidak jarang Jaemin melanggar protokol pengamanan hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dan membuat Jeno kesal karena harus terus mencari kemana perginya Raja itu, atau membuat jadwal hariannya kacau karena Jaemin sering mendadak mengikuti acara sosial dan menjadi relawan sehingga harus terlambat menghadiri rapat-rapat penting. Jeno yang perfeksionis harus mengelus dada menghadapi Jaemin, dan sebagai gantinya Jaemin memberikan panggilan “ _No Jam_ ” untuknya karena menurutnya Jeno terlalu terpaku pada aturan.

 _“_ No Jam _-_ daejang _,” panggil Rajanya saat itu melalui saluran komunikasi yang terhubung ke seluruh tim pengawalan Istana, “aku ingin kopi.”_

Jika mengingat senyum tertahan para bawahannya, Jeno rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok agar amnesia.

Meskipun begitu, Jaemin adalah orang pertama yang akan tahu apabila ia memiliki masalah, bahkan tidak segan turun tangan untuk ikut membantu mengatasinya walaupun Jeno tidak pernah sekalipun membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita. Mungkin mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama terlalu banyak, sehingga sedikit saja pergerakan aneh muncul, Jaemin bisa menebak bahwa ada yang salah dengan Jeno. Begitu pula sebaliknya, apabila Jaemin memiliki masalah yang tidak bisa ia ceritakan ke orang lain, ia akan menyuruh Jeno datang dan mengajaknya mengobrol semalaman. Walau kedekatan mereka sering menimbulkan gosip aneh-aneh, namun Jeno sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi sahabat untuk Rajanya yang sudah punya terlalu banyak lembaran pahit di hidupnya.

Permasalahannya disini adalah Perdana Menteri Lee yang tanpa izin selama tiga tahun terakhir menjadi pusat dunianya.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di ruang kerja Raja di Istana Busan, sehari setelah pengumuman terpilihnya Lee Donghyuck sebagai Perdana Menteri oleh partai pemenang pemilihan umum saat itu. Lee Donghyuck, yang sejak remaja sudah aktif dalam politik kampus, yang direkrut oleh partai terbesar di Kerajaan Korea setelah lulus untuk menjadi wajah baru politik kerajaan ini. Lee Donghyuck, yang dalam lima tahun berhasil naik ke posisi tertinggi tepat di bawah Raja, datang membawa rancangan susunan kabinet yang ia siapkan. Kenyataan bahwa senyum Perdana Menteri baru itu sama cerahnya dengan visinya terhadap masa depan Kerajaan Korea juga sama sekali tidak membantu Jeno dalam tugasnya.

Mulai hari itu, Jeno hampir setiap hari harus menghadapi pribadi ceria dan bersemangat Lee Donghyuck. Laporan mingguan, acara kenegaraan, festival tahunan, dalam setiap acara yang dihadiri oleh Raja, senyum itu tidak sekalipun luntur cerahnya, dan Jeno juga tidak segera kebal terhadap senyum itu. Malah, semakin sering ia melihat senyum itu, semakin ia merasa lemah. Dan Lee Jeno tidak suka merasa lemah. Jeno tidak suka ketika sapaan sesederhana “selamat pagi” dari laki-laki itu membuat harinya terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Awalnya, Jeno mengira bahwa mengabaikan laki-laki itu sudah cukup, dan ia bisa tenang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Pedang Abadi. Toh, Perdana Menteri sebelumnya hampir tidak menganggap Jeno ada, namun lagi-lagi ia salah total. Donghyuck ternyata tidak hanya menganggapnya pengawal, ia selalu memulai pembicaraan ringan dengannya atau ikut memasukkannya dalam percakapannya dengan Raja. Sampai sekarang, Jeno masih tidak mengerti kenapa Donghyuck dengan keras kepalanya selalu mencoba melibatkannya dalam setiap percakapan apabila mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat, meskipun kalau benar-benar jujur pada dirinya sendiri, Jeno menikmati waktu-waktu itu walau harus tetap memasang topeng dingin dan seriusnya.

Jeno tidak menyalahkan Perdana Menteri itu. Karakter Donghyuck yang sangat terbuka dengan orang baru memang bukan salahnya, yang salah disini adalah bagaimana otaknya seringkali susah diajak kompromi apabila sudah menyangkut seputar laki-laki itu. Dengan Donghyuck, logika seakan meninggalkan otaknya dan loncat keluar melalui jendela, lalu akan kembali apabila Perdana Menteri itu sudah tidak ada bersamanya. Dan, seingin apapun Jeno melemparkan semua tanggung jawab atas hatinya yang tidak karuan ini ke Donghyuck, Jeno sadar penuh bahwa ini bukan salah siapapun.

Matanya kembali melirik ke arah Donghyuck, dan Jeno melihat laki-laki itu berdiri untuk mengembalikan tumpukan kertas yang sebelumnya sudah selesai ia tinjau bersama Jaemin dan mengambil satu bendel kertas baru. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mengingat setiap detail laporan sebanyak itu. Jeno sudah lama menyadari, sebenarnya, namun dini hari ini ia kembali dihadapkan dengan alasan mengapa pria itu yang menempati kantor pemerintahan tertinggi di Seoul dan bukan orang lain. Ia cerdas, pekerja keras, serta punya kemampuan luar biasa dalam membaca situasi, karena tentu saja Donghyuck tidak terpilih menjadi Perdana Menteri karena senyum cerahnya yang bisa mengalahkan matahari atau matanya yang hangat dan bersemangat.

 _Lee Jeno_ , ia mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu dari kepalanya, _kendalikan dirimu_.

Di tengah-tengah penjelasan PM Lee mengenai alasan pengajuan penambahan anggaran vaksinasi nasional, Kepala Pelayan Istana bersama beberapa staf lain masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja mereka sambil mendorong sebuah _tray_ penuh dengan makanan-makanan yang sudah bisa ia pastikan diantarkan untuk Raja. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat sebuah _French press_ berisi kopi favorit Jaemin yang Jeno yakin kadar kafeinnya bisa membuat orang-orang yang tidak biasa minum kopi terkena serangan jantung di tempat, berbagai makanan manis yang membuat semua orang heran sampai saat ini Raja mereka itu belum terkena diabetes, dan sepiring besar _tteokbokki_ ekstra pedas yang samar-samar ia ingat dipesan oleh PM Lee setelah menyelesaikan penjelasan laporan milik Kementerian Lingkungan Hidup satu jam yang lalu.

Jaemin mengerutkan alis ketika melihat _tteokbokki_ itu diletakkan salah satu pelayan di atas meja. “Ini bukan makanan yang harusnya dimakan pukul empat pagi, Lee- _chongni_.”

“Jika _Pyeha_ bersedia membaca sisa laporan pertanggungjawaban sendiri, _tteokbokki_ itu akan kukembalikan ke dapur istana. Mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi, dan aku tidak suka kopi. Makanan pedas akan membuka mataku lebar-lebar.” Perdana Menteri itu kembali mengusap matanya yang sudah layu dan menyingkirkan lembar rancangan anggaran Kementerian Kesehatan jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. “Lee _daejang_ juga terlihat lelah. Mungkin _tteokbokki_ ini akan membuatnya bersemangat.”

Jeno berusaha keras menenangkan detak jantungnya mendengar namanya disebut oleh Donghyuck, sementara Jaemin tertawa sambil menatap Perdana Menterinya dengan takjub. Selama ia menjadi Raja, ia sudah mengalami beberapa kali pergantian Perdana Menteri, namun tidak ada satupun yang seperti Lee Donghyuck. Kalau boleh jujur, jawaban-jawaban penuh kelakar dari Donghyuck yang menurut orang lain harusnya tidak sopan untuk diucapkan kepada Raja sangat dibutuhkan oleh Jaemin. Menurutnya, kehidupan Istana sudah suram. Ia butuh hiburan dan Lee Donghyuck berhasil menghadirkan itu. Usia mereka yang sebaya dan hobi PM muda itu menghabiskan waktu di media sosial membuat pembicaraan mereka mengalir dengan lancar, meskipun kadang Donghyuck harus dihujani tatapan kesal staf Istana karena dianggap kurang ajar.

“Baiklah, kita istirahat. Ikutlah makan, Jeno- _ya_.” Jaemin melepas kacamatanya, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kopi sebelum mendahului Donghyuck mengambil beberapa potong _tteokbokki_ dari piring terbesar di meja ke piringnya sendiri yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Kopi dan makanan ekstra pedas pukul empat pagi. Jeno bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan kondisi perut Jaemin yang sepertinya santai-santai saja dan kondisi perut mereka semua setelah ini, namun ia tetap mengangguk dan menarik kursi untuk ikut duduk di meja panjang tersebut. Posisi ini membuatnya langsung berhadapan dengan Donghyuck, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia menunggu gilirannya untuk mengambil _tteokbokki_ kemudian ikut makan tanpa suara. Jaemin dan Donghyuck juga melakukan hal yang sama dan atmosfer ruangan itu entah kenapa menjadi sedikit kaku, karena biasanya Donghyuck atau Jaemin selalu punya 1001 cara untuk tetap menghidupkan suasana.

Di tengah-tengah keheningan itu, hanya terdengar dentingan sumpit mereka bertiga sampai sang Perdana Menteri buka suara. “Apa kau tidak lelah, _daejang-nim_?”

Jeno hampir saja tersedak, namun ia masih dapat menguasai dirinya. Pertanyaan sederhana yang apabila ditanyakan orang lain, meskipun itu adalah Rajanya, merupakan pertanyaan biasa, namun karena pertanyaan itu keluar dari Lee Donghyuck, Jeno tidak pernah sekuat ini menahan diri dari keinginannya tenggelam di Laut Kuning. Jeno memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dari piringnya dan menatap Donghyuck tepat di matanya, menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

“Tidak, _chongni-nim_.”

Donghyuck mengangkat alis dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, gestur khas PM tersebut ketika ia penasaran dan butuh jawaban. Jeno kembali fokus ke makanannya, berusaha untuk terlihat tenang sementara Donghyuck masih terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat Jeno ingin tenggelam selamanya dalam mata itu. Tidak lama, senyum puas yang Jeno tidak paham datangnya dari mana itu muncul, dan Donghyuck menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

“Benarkah? Padahal kau selalu berlari mondar-mandir di pikiranku. Kau yakin tidak lelah?”

Kali ini, Jeno benar-benar tersedak. _Tteokbokki_ ekstra pedas yang baru setengah ia telan tertahan di kerongkongannya, rasa panas mulai menjalar bersamaan dengan dentingan sumpit jatuh milik Jaemin yang menatap Jeno dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. _Dunia ini sudah gila, atau PM Lee yang sudah gila_ , batin Jeno yang terbatuk-batuk sambil membungkuk, wajah dan lehernya mulai memerah dan ia sendiri tidak bisa membedakan apakah itu berasal dari insiden tersedaknya atau dari kata-kata Donghyuck. Perdana Menteri itu sendiri sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengulurkan segelas air ke arah Jeno, tidak bisa menahan rasa puasnya berhasil menggoda Kepala Pengawal Istana sekaligus laki-laki gunung es itu.

Jaemin terdiam di tempatnya, dengan sumpit yang sudah jatuh dan mendarat di dekat kakinya serta tangan yang masih menggantung di udara, namun dengan cepat kembali menguasai diri dan bahkan ikut tertawa saat Jeno mengambil gelas dari tangan Donghyuck dengan buru-buru lalu menandaskan isinya dalam tiga tegukan. Sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil, Jeno sudah membayangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah ini, ia akan keluar dari pekerjaannya, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada tim pengawalan istana untuk selamanya, lalu menuju pesisir dan melemparkan dirinya ke Laut Kuning agar tidak lagi bertemu dengan dua orang dihadapannya.

“Lee- _chongni_.” Jaemin menggumam, kembali mengarahkan pandangan takjub itu ke arah sang Perdana Menteri. Dalam hati, Jaemin membuat catatan mental untuk menggoda seseorang dengan _pick up line_ yang sama di pertemuan mereka selanjutnya, meskipun ia sudah bisa menebak akan mendapatkan makian dari subjek yang sedang ia pikirkan apabila ia mencoba.

“Maafkan aku, _daejang-nim_. Wajahmu serius sekali, aku tidak menyangka kau akan sampai tersedak seperti itu.” Donghyuck membungkuk di kursinya, meminta maaf kepada Jeno setelah tawanya mereda.

Jeno hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan. Jaemin menyukai situasi ini, sebenarnya. Saat-saat dimana Jeno menunjukkan bahwa ia masih manusia yang tidak selalu bisa memprediksi segala situasi, saat dimana sahabatnya sekaligus prajurit terbaik Kerajaan Korea itu bisa kalah hanya karena kata-kata. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana perubahan sikap Jeno apabila ia ada dalam proksimitas dekat dengan Donghyuck, meskipun perubahan itu sangat samar dan tidak bisa ditangkap ataupun disadari oleh orang lain. Ia juga bisa merasakan bagaimana Donghyuck dengan sejelas mungkin berusaha menunjukkan ketertarikannya terhadap Jeno walaupun PM itu berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap terbuka ke semua orang.

Dengan intensitas mereka bertemu dan usaha keras Donghyuck mencoba mengenal Jeno lebih lanjut, harusnya mereka jauh lebih dekat dari sekarang. Namun, setiap pertemuan mereka menuntut baik Jeno maupun Donghyuck menjalankan tugasnya dengan profesional, sehingga sulit bagi mereka untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih dalam daripada sekadar cuaca atau basa-basi seputar kabar. Jaemin tahu benar seperti apa rasanya, dan sudah bisa memastikan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Mungkin, mereka butuh waktu sendiri, dimana tidak ada Raja yang harus diperlakukan sebagai tanggung jawab oleh Jeno atau sebagai atasan oleh Donghyuck.

Jaemin menekan tombol interkom yang ada di meja, memanggil pelayan untuk membereskan makanan yang ada di meja sebelum mengajukan sebuah permintaan. “Bisakah kalian berdua keluar? Lee Jeno, kemarikan ponselmu.”

Jeno yang sudah siap-siap berdiri untuk kembali ke posisinya otomatis terduduk kembali mendengar permintaan aneh Raja, begitu pula dengan Donghyuck yang melemparkan pandangan heran ke arah Jaemin. Jika ia tidak salah, masih ada enam atau tujuh kementerian yang laporan pertanggungjawabannya belum dievaluasi oleh Raja, kan? Kenapa mereka diusir? Mau apa dengan ponsel Jeno? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlalu banyak untuk diajukan satu-persatu, sehingga mereka hanya memberikan ekspresi tidak mengerti untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari sang Raja.

Melihat kedua orang di hadapannya tidak bergerak dan malah menatapnya dengan aneh, Jaemin kembali buka suara. “Apa? Aku ingin bicara dengan Perdana Menteri Republik Rakyat Cina. Urusan bilateral. Rahasia negara.”

Jeno tetap bertahan di tempatnya, alisnya sedikit mengerut sambil menatap Jaemin dengan pandangan datar. Berbeda drastis dengan Donghyuck yang langsung tertawa dan berdiri untuk membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, menggumamkan satu-dua patah tentang urusan bilateral seharusnya menjadi tugasnya dan sedikit tentang laki-laki macam apa yang menelepon pacarnya pukul empat pagi. Ketika punggung sang Perdana Menteri benar-benar hilang di balik pintu, Jeno kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Rajanya.

Ia terbiasa ada di sisi Jaemin, 24 jam seminggu, selama 365 hari semenjak usianya 8 tahun. Jeno hafal segala rupa sifat Jaemin dan kali ini permintaannya tidak masuk akal. Tidak terhitung berapa malam ia berdiri di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Jaemin saat Rajanya itu menyita ponselnya untuk menelepon nomor Wong Kunhang, kapten tim pengamanan Perdana Menteri yang akan memberikan ponselnya kepada PM Huang Renjun di Beijing sana. Ia sudah mendengar semuanya, bagaimana Jaemin dengan kikuknya berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan, bagaimana merahnya ujung telinga Raja itu saat PM Huang pertama kali memanggil nama lengkapnya yang seharusnya tidak boleh diucapkan oleh siapapun itu. Jeno bahkan mendengar enam menit komplain Jaemin saat Renjun tidak bisa ikut dalam salah satu kunjungan kenegaraan Cina ke Kerajaan Korea karena jadwalnya yang bertabrakan (ia ingat saat Renjun tidak berbicara apapun dan hanya mematikan sambungan, Jeno ditugaskan untuk memanggil kontak Kapten Wong sampai Renjun mau kembali bicara dengan Jaemin), maupun hal-hal lain yang lebih parah dibandingkan candaan yang tadi Donghyuck tujukan padanya.

Jaemin merencanakan sesuatu, dan Jeno benci rencana itu meskipun ia belum tahu pasti apa. Yang jelas, rencana itu berhubungan dengan Lee Donghyuck dan tidak baik untuk kesehatan mentalnya.

“ _Pyeha_.” Baru saja Jeno akan memulai pertanyaannya, ia sudah dihadapkan dengan tangan kanan Jaemin yang terangkat untuk menghentikannya berbicara.

“Ada pengawal lain di luar, tenang saja.” Jaemin melipat tangannya di depan dada, dagunya menunjuk ke arah pintu. “Pergilah, aku tidak mau perdana menteriku tersesat. Kemarikan ponselmu, dan katakan pada semua pengawal untuk tidak menghubungimu lewat telepon.”

Mendengar perintah yang sudah final itu, Jeno dengan berat hati meraih ponsel yang ada di saku bagian dalam jasnya dan menyerahkannya ke Jaemin sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja. Saat menutup pintu, ia disambut oleh deretan pengawal yang membungkuk ke arahnya, dan Lee Donghyuck yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan ruang kerja, punggungnya bersandar ke dinding dengan mata terpejam.

Saat langkah kaki Jeno mendekat, Donghyuck refleks membuka mata dan menegakkan posisi. “Untung saja kau cepat keluar, aku tidak harus berdiri di depan pintu menunggumu lama-lama.”

Karena Jeno lagi-lagi tidak punya jawaban untuk hal itu, ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Donghyuck yang sudah melangkah lebih dulu. Mereka keluar dari gedung itu dan berjalan di lorong-lorong istana, berpapasan dengan beberapa pengawal dan pelayan. Jeno ditugaskan untuk mengikuti PM Lee, kan? Agar ia tidak tersesat? PM Lee datang ke istana ini hampir setiap minggu, harusnya ia tidak mungkin tersesat dengan seringnya ia berkunjung dan berjalan-jalan di kompleks ini.

Dari sini Jeno sudah bisa menebak tujuan Donghyuck. Kolam utama, tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi saat berkunjung ke Istana untuk pertama kalinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Dari tempat itu, siapapun yang datang bisa melihat bagaimana matahari menyinari air mancur di tengah kolam hingga terlihat seperti kristal yang mengalir, memantulkan berbagai macam spektrum warna sambil memperhatikan ikan-ikan koi besar berenang di kolam luas itu.

Donghyuck berhenti di pinggir kolam, matanya mendongak ke atas sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Tahun-tahun jabatannya berlalu sangat cepat sekaligus sangat lambat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia berdiri di depan barisan menteri yang ia pilih untuk membacakan sumpah Perdana Menteri didepan seluruh pasang mata di Kerajaan Korea, dan sekarang ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan evaluasi ketiganya. Awalnya, banyak yang meremehkan dan memprediksi ia tidak akan lama menjabat, namun Donghyuck percaya bahwa umur bukanlah refleksi dari kemampuan dan berusaha sekeras mungkin membuktikan dirinya. Kerja kerasnya terbayar lunas, Raja masih menempatkannya di posisi tersebut dengan popularitas dan tingkat kepuasan masyarakat kepada Lee Donghyuck yang semakin meningkat.

Meskipun hal ini adalah hal klise yang selalu dikatakan semua pejabat publik, namun ia benar-benar menyukai pekerjaannya. Donghyuck suka bertemu dengan orang baru, datang ke tempat asing, mengikuti rapat-rapat dimana setiap keputusannya bisa berdampak luas. Rumitnya birokrasi dan sopan santun politik yang perlu ia jaga memang kadang melelahkan dan membuat semangatnya turun, tapi itu semua sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat saat ia membuat pilihan yang benar dan bermanfaat bagi orang banyak. Tidak munafik, ia pun punya banyak kesepakatan dengan figur lain untuk mempertahankan posisinya karena politik tetaplah politik sesuci apapun tujuannya, namun ia berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin menempatkan hal yang benar di atas segala kepentingan dan _deal_ yang ia miliki.

Pada kenyataannya, secinta apapun Perdana Menteri itu terhadap tumpukan dokumen pekerjaannya, bohong apabila Donghyuck tidak merindukan masa-masa dimana ia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja yang ia suka tanpa peduli dengan pers ataupun prosedur pengamanan yang menyiksa. Ia rindu bisa hidup tenang tanpa orang-orang yang menagih janji, menuntut hasil, ataupun orang-orang gila hormat yang sialnya sering berada di sekitarnya. Libur baginya adalah jalan tengah dari dua dunia itu, dimana ia masih bisa melaksanakan hal yang ia suka dengan sedikit kebebasan. Sayangnya, liburan tidak bisa sering-sering mampir ke hidupnya, karena harus diakui sebenarnya pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang memakan semua waktunya, termasuk waktu untuk kehidupan pribadinya. Meski begitu, ia tetap menghargai setiap titik kebebasan yang ia bisa dapatkan.

Terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, ia baru menyadari Jeno yang ada di sebelahnya, berdiri dalam jarak cukup dekat dari sisi kirinya. Kepala Pengawal Istana itu tidak bicara apapun jika tidak diperlukan, memberikan ekspresi datar dan tenang khasnya itu setiap waktu, bersikap sangat profesional sampai pada level keterlaluan menurut Donghyuck, seakan setiap langkah dan jawaban yang ia keluarkan sudah dihitung dan ditimbang matang-matang. Hampir mustahil dipercaya, Jeno adalah sosok pengawal paket komplit seperti yang Donghyuck sering lihat di film saat ia masih remaja. Wajahnya yang menawan juga membuat Donghyuck semakin heran dan merasa tidak adil dengan adanya manusia sempurna seperti Jeno di dunia ini. Apabila dulu laki-laki itu tidak masuk ke akademi Angkatan Laut, mungkin ia sudah menjadi _idol_ papan atas atau aktor terkenal sekarang.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Donghyuck mengantarkan daftar nama-nama calon menteri yang akan masuk ke kabinetnya. Saat itu, Donghyuck hampir saja tidak jadi menjelaskan daftar yang ia pegang karena tiba-tiba mengalami kesulitan bicara. Ia tahu siapa Lee Jeno, namun tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan bahwa sang Kepala Pengawal Istana bisa _sesempurna itu_ dilihat dari jarak dekat. Masih segar dalam ingatannya, saat itu pikirannya korslet total, semua kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan tiba-tiba hilang, dan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya ia melemparkan senyum terlebar yang ia punya, memulai percakapan kecil dengan Raja sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, Jeno tidak sekalipun bereaksi. Ia hanya berdiri disana, datar dan tenang, seakan tidak ada hal yang bisa memengaruhinya. Mulai hari itu, Donghyuck berusaha meretakkan “cangkang” Jeno untuk mengenal laki-laki itu dengan lebih baik. Donghyuck mencari tahu tentang Jeno, mengikuti perkembangannya, bahkan mencarinya lewat staf Istana yang ia kenal. Ia berusaha menjalin interaksi dengan Jeno di setiap kesempatan mereka bertemu, namun Jeno tetaplah Jeno yang dingin dan fokus terhadap tugasnya. Apapun yang ia katakan maupun ia lakukan tidak banyak memberikan reaksi yang Donghyuck cari. Pembicaraan sederhana maupun candaan tidak bisa menembus dinding pertahanan Jeno, sampai pagi ini datang.

Ketika tadi Jeno tersedak karena candaannya, sebenarnya Donghyuck bisa dibilang lebih kaget dari Jeno sendiri, karena pertama kalinya setelah ribuan kali interaksi akhirnya pria itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak selalu siap menghadapi segala situasi. Walaupun tidak bisa dikategorikan berhasil mengenal Jeno dengan lebih baik, namun untuknya itu adalah sebuah prestasi, membuktikan Lee Jeno masihlah manusia biasa.

Karena baginya, Lee Jeno adalah misteri. Beruntung, Donghyuck punya cukup nyali untuk mencoba memecahkannya.

“Evaluasi akhir tahun selalu membuatku merindukan hari libur, kau tahu?” Donghyuck mencoba membuka percakapan saat hening diantara mereka mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

“Tidak tahu.” Jeno melempar pandangan ke kolam, permukaan airnya memantulkan langit yang mulai menjadi terang, berusaha keras menghindari tatapan ingin tahu yang dilancarkan Donghyuck. “Maksudku, aku tidak punya hari libur, Lee- _chongni_.”

Donghyuck mengangkat alis, baru ingat bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Pedang Abadi Raja. Ia bukan hanya kepala pengawal, Jeno sudah disumpah sebagai senjata terbaik Kerajaan Korea. _Tentu saja dia tidak punya hari libur_ , Donghyuck memejamkan mata sambil mengomel dalam hati. _Ya, kenapa kau seputus asa ini kalau bicara dengannya? Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada di depan matamu ini. Ayo, pikirkan sesuatu!_

“Kalau punya hari libur, kau akan melakukan apa?” Donghyuck memutuskan untuk melanjutkan topik, otaknya yang sudah bekerja nonstop selama evaluasi tidak sanggup mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

“Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya.” Jeno menjawab dengan singkat dan penuh keyakinan.

“Jawab saja, kau ini tidak seru sekali, sih.” Donghyuck berdecak kesal, Lee Jeno benar-benar gunung es yang hampir mustahil ditaklukkan. _Untung saja aku berteman baik dengan hal-hal mustahil_.

Jeno terdiam, matanya masih memperhatikan pantulan langit di permukaan air yang bergelombang akibat koi kesayangan Kepala Pelayan Istana, beberapa dari ikan itu berenang melewati satu sama lain. Jeno tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Memang, Jaemin sering menawarinya hari libur, bahkan beberapa kali mengancam akan merumahkan Jeno dengan paksa apabila laki-laki itu tidak segera mengambil jatah cutinya, namun Jeno benar-benar tidak pernah menganggap serius tawaran itu. Ia tidak ragu pada timnya, toh ia sendiri yang menyeleksi dan melatih mereka sehingga apabila ia tidak ada pasti mereka bisa mengatasi segala situasi, Jeno hanya merasa belum perlu mengambil hari libur. Keluarganya sudah pindah ke sebuah rumah dekat kompleks Istana, jadi ia tidak perlu pulang kampung. Ia sudah pergi ke berbagai negara (walaupun dalam konteks tugas mendampingi Raja), membuatnya tidak punya keinginan khusus untuk pergi berlibur.

Untuk sekadar bersenang-senang saja Jeno tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir ia melakukannya. Rasa tanggung jawab yang ia punya terhadap pekerjaannya benar-benar menyita semua sisi kehidupannya, termasuk yang ini. Ia punya Raja yang harus ia jaga, tim yang harus ia pimpin, protokol keamanan yang harus ia jalankan setiap harinya. Namun, dalam hati kecilnya, sebenarnya ia tahu. Jeno selalu beralasan tidak punya waktu, tapi harus diakui bahwa sebenarnya ia _tidak mau_. Ia merasa tidak aman apabila harus menyerahkan tanggung jawabnya, dengan pemikiran bahwa ia tidak akan puas apabila bukan ia sendiri yang melakukannya, pekerjaan apapun itu. Benar-benar _mindset_ yang tidak sehat, memang.

Jeno semakin merasa panggilan “ _No Jam_ ” itu memang cocok untuknya.

“Kalau aku punya hari libur, aku ingin ke Jeju.” Melihat Jeno yang diam karena kebingungan, Donghyuck mencoba mencontohkan. Ia memang sangat merindukan daerah yang pernah ia tinggali cukup lama itu. “Di dekat rumahku dulu ada restoran yang menjual _dolsotbap_ abalone terenak di Semenanjung Korea. Aku rela bekerja _part-time_ disana untuk sesekali bisa makan gratis di tempat itu.”

“Kau berasal dari Jeju, _chongni-nim_?” Jeno bertanya, tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kaget dalam suaranya.

“Tidak, aku dari Seoul, tapi aku tinggal disana cukup lama. Kau?” Donghyuck bertanya balik, tidak menyia-nyiakan momen dimana akhirnya Jeno bersikap kooperatif dalam interaksi mereka. Ia menganggap ini adalah langkah awal yang baik baginya bisa tahu lebih banyak soal Jeno.

“Incheon.” Perasaan berat tiba-tiba menghinggapi dirinya saat ia memberi tahu Donghyuck tentang tempat kelahirannya itu. Ingatannya mengantarkannya menuju hari-hari dimana ia berdiri di depan Gerbang Kedatangan Bandara Internasional Incheon, menunggu ayahnya yang baru mendarat pulang dari tugasnya sebagai Duta Besar. Ia mengingat Observatorium Perdamaian _Ganghwa_ , Kuil _Jeondeungsa_ , tempat-tempat yang pada 8 tahun awal hidupnya ia ingat seperti garis tangannya sendiri, tempat-tempat yang ia kira bisa rutin ia datangi selamanya. Sekarang, semua tempat itu hanya potongan memori buram yang tidak pernah muncul di ingatannya, sampai pertanyaan Donghyuck datang.

Donghyuck menyadari perubahan intonasi Jeno, namun ia tidak menunjukkannya dan tetap menyuarakan pikirannya. “Kukira kau tinggal di Busan seumur hidupmu.”

Keheningan kembali datang melingkupi mereka, namun tidak lagi terasa mencekik. Sekarang, keheningan itu bagi Jeno adalah menunggu lanjutan dari pembicaraan ini, dan Donghyuck yang terdiam memikirkan bagaimana membawa percakapan ini selanjutnya. Jeno bukan orang yang suka mengobrol, jadi mau tidak mau, ia yang harus selalu mengawali atau membuka interaksi.

 _Reverse psychology_. Mungkin, ini yang sedari tadi Donghyuck coba lakukan dengan Jeno. Dengan memberikan sedikit bagian dari dirinya, Jeno akan memberikan sedikit bagiannya. Dengan menceritakan beberapa hal tentang dirinya, Jeno akan sedikit lebih terbuka dengannya. Salah satu mentor komunikasi publiknya dulu berkata, _reverse psychology_ adalah salah satu cara ampuh untuk menciptakan rasa percaya. Rasa percaya adalah hal penting dalam komunikasi, dalam politik, dalam negosiasi. Namun, tetap harus ada batasan yang ia bentuk agar senjata itu tidak berbalik menyerang dirinya. Untuk membuat lawan merasa mampu menyerang, kau harus membuat celah, namun kau juga harus tahu cara mengatasi serangan atas celahmu itu.

Dengan Jeno, Donghyuck tidak tahu sampai dimana batasannya bisa berbagi. Apalagi cara mengatasi perasaannya yang tidak karu-karuan apabila menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama dengan sang Kepala Pengawal. Lebih tepatnya, ia memang tidak ingin tahu.

“Apa kau tidak ingin pulang, _daejang-nim_?” Pertanyaan itu keluar tanpa bisa Donghyuck tahan, dan melihat ekspresi Jeno yang semakin tidak bisa ia baca, Donghyuck merasa perlu sekali belajar caranya menutup mulut di saat-saat tertentu.

 _Tidak_ , Jeno membatin, _tidak sebelum kau bertanya. Sekarang, aku ingin sekali lagi datang ke tempat-tempat itu_. Tentu saja Jeno tidak bisa mengatakan itu, dan akhirnya memilih jawaban aman. “Busan adalah rumahku, _chongni-nim_.”

“Ke Incheon, maksudku. Bukankah kembali ke tempat asal harusnya menyenangkan?” Donghyuck membalas dengan cepat, dan kali ini Jeno benar-benar terlihat ingin menjawab, namun tidak bisa. Sesuatu menahannya.

Ya, sejujurnya Jeno ingin sekali mengatakan iya, menceritakan kepada Donghyuck tentang kerinduan mendadaknya akan jalanan Incheon dan lingkungan sekitar rumahnya, namun ingatannya kembali meletakkannya pada posisi dan tanggung jawab yang ia emban. Jeno sadar, ia tidak lagi punya waktu untuk itu. Banyak hal penting yang perlu ia jadikan pertimbangan, dan kini hidupnya tidak lagi tentang dirinya. Itu kenyataan hidup yang sudah ia terima sejak ia mengambil sumpah 22 tahun yang lalu.

“Mungkin. Maaf, aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang itu.” Jeno adalah pria jujur, dan kebohongan itu terasa pahit di lidahnya.

Sejujurnya, Donghyuck bisa merasakan bahwa Lee Jeno sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbeda darinya. Mereka dibebani tanggung jawab yang sama besarnya, tanggung jawab yang sudah mengakarkan diri ke setiap celah kehidupan mereka, sehingga waktu bagi diri sendiri malah terasa seperti gangguan. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa dengan santai menjalani hidup, namun memilih jalan yang berbeda. Donghyuck akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan kembali ruang pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri, sementara Jeno, yang mungkin sudah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan diri, memilih untuk tenggelam dalam tugasnya.

Ia ingin berkata pada Jeno bahwa tidak masalah baginya untuk melonggarkan pertahanannya, tidak masalah baginya untuk mengambil beberapa hari sendiri dan melakukan segala hal yang ia suka, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Donghyuck sendiri juga tidak suka apabila ada orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengajarinya tentang cara menjalani kehidupan. Maka, ia memutuskan tidak akan bicara banyak soal Jeno, namun lebih bicara banyak soal dirinya. Akan lebih baik apabila Jeno yang membuka diri, tanpa Donghyuck harus memaksa atau mencari info kemana-mana. Ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa pertanyaannya sudah membawanya mencoba taktik _reverse psychology_ yang tadi ia pikirkan.

“Aku ingin kembali ke Jeju, datang sebagai diriku yang sekarang.” Donghyuck tersenyum, matanya menerawang jauh. “Setiap mengingat Jeju, aku hanya ingat jelas _dolsotbap_ abalone dan anak-anak kurang ajar yang melempariku dengan botol plastik di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Ah, kalau ingat, aku menyesal tidak memukul wajah mereka satu-satu dulu.”

Jeno menatap Donghyuck diam-diam, namun matanya disambut Donghyuck yang sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu. “Jangan kaget begitu. Aku masuk ke sekolah negeri, hal itu biasa disana. Anak pindahan, kesayangan guru, aku adalah target empuk untuk mereka. Untung saja aku tidak ingat nama mereka. Kalau ingat, sudah kucoret dari daftar penduduk Kerajaan Korea.”

“Masih ada waktu untuk mencari nama mereka, _chongni-nim_.” Jeno berkata dengan serius. Asal Donghyuck masih mengingat wajah mereka, harusnya menemukan orang-orang itu sangat mudah baginya.

Donghyuck tergelak mendengar respon Jeno. “Aku tidak dendam, _daejang-nim_. Hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi mereka saat tahu anak pindahan yang mereka jahili setiap saat ini sekarang sudah tiga tahun menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri. Lagipula, hal itu sudah lama. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melupakan perlakuan mereka padaku, setidaknya aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Apapun yang mereka katakan tentangku, itu tidak benar dan maka dari itu tidak memengaruhiku.”

Entah ada angin apa yang lewat, sekarang mereka malah membicarakan hal buruk di masa lalu Perdana Menteri muda itu, namun Donghyuck menceritakannya dengan santai, seakan sedang bercerita tentang makanan yang ia makan saat sarapan kemarin atau buku yang baru selesai ia tamatkan. Proses yang ia lewati menuju ini pasti berat, untuk membangun dirinya sendiri meskipun banyak tangan yang mencoba mendorongnya jatuh. Menyadari potensi dan hal baik dari dirinya, menggunakan itu untuk mencapai tempat tertinggi, tidak membiarkan perlakuan atau perkataan orang mengubah siapa dirinya. Bagi Jeno, itu menunjukkan bahwa Donghyuck adalah orang yang persisten.

“Sekarang, aku mencoba mengingat yang baik-baik saja dari Jeju. Restoran itu, Jembatan _Seonimgyo_ , Pantai _Jungmun_ , _Seongsan Ilchulbong_ , rumah, atau kebun bunga matahari dekat sekolah. Aku ingin kembali dan membuat kenangan baru, karena dengan itu, aku bisa melihat ke belakang dengan perasaan bahagia. Bukan rasa marah ataupun sedih.” Donghyuck kembali mengarahkan matanya ke langit, bahu kanannya bersandar ke salah satu pilar kayu terdekat. Ia sudah membuka banyak hal tentang dirinya ke Jeno. Terlalu banyak, mungkin, tapi Donghyuck tidak menyesalinya. Jeno adalah sosok yang tenang, mungkin ketenangan itu sedikit menular ke dirinya.

Satu hal yang ia baru saja sadari, sejak ia bicara soal Jeju, Jeno terus melihatnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan artinya. Donghyuck juga menyadari perubahan laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Jeno berubah menjadi sedikit rileks, bahkan tidak menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya saat mendengarkan mimpi Donghyuck untuk membuat memori baru di Jeju. Ia berharap semoga itu adalah pertanda bagus. Mungkin, taktik _reverse psychology_ -nya berhasil. Mungkin tidak. Yang jelas, Donghyuck sudah berusaha membuka diri dan menunjukkan sisi lainnya pada Jeno.

Tidak menyadari betapa kacaunya pikiran sang Perdana Menteri dan mengabaikan kacaunya pikirannya sendiri, Jeno masih mempertahankan matanya ke arah Donghyuck yang mulai merasa panas di belakang lehernya karena rasa malu. Donghyuck mati-matian menahan tangannya untuk tidak naik dan menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang gugup. Dengan suara sesantai mungkin yang ia bisa tanpa berani menoleh, Donghyuck mengangkat bahu dengan enteng sambil terkekeh. “Ah, aku melantur, ya?”

Jeno tertawa pelan dan menggeleng, matanya terus memandang pria di sebelahnya dan mengabaikan bagaimana matahari mulai menerangi langit yang mulai menunjukkan rona biru dan merah muda. Ia mengamati bagaimana rambut cokelat tua itu jatuh ke dahinya, bagaimana mata itu tetap selalu bersinar hangat dan tidak meredup selama tiga tahun ini. Jeno menanamkan sosok Donghyuck di memorinya, membiarkan dirinya sesekali menikmati momen tanpa harus terbebani apapun. Lee Jeno harus mengakui, Lee Donghyuck benar-benar sosok yang tidak terduga. Pagi ini, laki-laki itu mengajarkannya untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri, mengajarkannya untuk menyimpan tempat bagi dirinya sendiri di tengah segala kesibukan hidupnya yang sudah ia berikan kepada Kerajaan.

Namun, hal paling penting dari semua yang diajarkan oleh Donghyuck adalah untuk mendapatkan hal yang ia mau, Jeno harus mengakui bahwa ia menginginkan hal tersebut sebelum melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkannya.

Untuk memastikan bahwa ia memahami setiap hal yang baru saja terlihat jelas untuknya, Jeno memberanikan diri mengajukan satu pertanyaan.

“Kapan?”

“Kapan apa, _daejang-nim_?” Donghyuck menoleh ke arah Jeno yang sudah terlebih dahulu menatapnya dengan senyum kecil, sinar matahari terbit mulai masuk melalui sela-sela genting istana dan membuat Jeno terlihat lebih menawan di mata Perdana Menteri muda itu.

“Kapan kau akan membuat kenangan baru di Jeju?” Jeno memberikan jeda setelah pertanyaannya sebelum melanjutkan, senyum kecil yang sama masih tercetak di wajahnya meskipun hatinya seakan ingin berhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan iris cokelat dihadapannya. “Aku juga ingin makan _dolsotbap_ abalone terenak di Semenanjung Korea.”

Di bawah langit fajar Busan, Perdana Menteri Lee Donghyuck menyadari mereka punya harapan yang sama.

Di bawah langit fajar Busan, Kepala Pengawal Istana Lee Jeno menyadari ia jatuh cinta pada dunia barunya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya selesai! Chapter 1 ini kupersembahkan untuk diriku sendiri, yang hari ini lagi ulang tahun. Kado buat diri sendiri dan para nohyuck enthusiast yang sepertinya sedang krisis konten berbahasa Indonesia. Sebenarnya Jeno cocok juga jadi raja, tapi kalau liat Jo Yeong dari dream ya keingetnya sama Lee Jeno, hahaha. Chapter 2 is coming up!
> 
> twitter: honeycloudcake

**Author's Note:**

> Judul setiap chapter diambil dari lirik Orphans - Coldplay.
> 
> twitter: honeycloudcake


End file.
